


Lucca's Fabulous Automated Flaming Siege Crossbow

by The_Exile



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Gen, Humor, Post-Game(s), Spoilers, small Chrono Cross Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: In which Marle does not want to help test out, or indeed go anywhere near, Lucca's inventions. Not after what happened last time.





	Lucca's Fabulous Automated Flaming Siege Crossbow

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 4.14 Inventor

"Lucca, no," said Marle firmly, "What in the name of all that's holy makes you think I would ever volunteer for one of your experiments again? Your last little toy accidentally sent me four hundred years back in time. I almost died, Lucca."

"To be fair on my invention, it worked like a normal teleporter for everyone else, it wasn't really its fault that you were wearing a magic pendant," she pointed out, "And the attempt on your grandmother's life would have happened anyway."

"You don't have to explain to me how things worked when they actually happened to me in person, Lucca," Marle sighed, "It got dangerous because I was there. Because I was mistaken for my grandmother, so they called off the search. Think of all the other very bad things that might have happened if Crono didn't throw himself through after me like an idiot, or if my pendant hadn't sent me back to my own time again afterwards. Even if I'd survived, I'd be lost in time, and possibly my own grandmother."

"This is just an automatic crossbow, though. There's literally no way it can lead to time travel."

"Was the teleporter supposed to lead to time travel? No. For all I know, my trousers magically react to automatic crossbows," she sighed, "And what would I need an automatic crossbow for, anyway? I'm good at firing a crossbow on my own."

"This one fires faster than a human could possibly fire..."

"Again, why give it to ME, then? Why not put it on a stand or something?"

"I had actually considered that. Especially if I wanted to make a giant one as a siege engine," she admitted, "I just thought it might be a nice present for you, to give you the advantage in battle. in case Porre ever invades, or something. It can shoot fire and lightning rounds too!"

"That's very nice, Lucca, stop using all your funding to build terrifying weapons of war when there are so many world problems left to solve," she ordered, "And don't let Porre know what you're doing and provoke war in the first place, for everyone's sake! Can't you build a hair styling machine for me?"

"I could try but I absolutely would need you to test it out. No other life forms in the Kingdom have hair as complicated as yours."

"Point taken. How about a machine that detects when Chancellors are evil? I've had to fire three and outright banish another two already."

"I've been working on a shapeshifting monster detector," she admitted, "I've also discovered quite by accident that the automated flaming siege crossbow makes a good bulk cooking device, too."

"I don't want to know how you found that out BY ACCIDENT," she sighed, "Why, how far along in development is this thing of yours, anyway?"

"Oh, so you are interested? I've got a version with a cockpit so you can manually operate it a little..."

"This laboratory of yours definitely requires an inspection."


End file.
